wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Deathbringer Saurfang
Deathbringer Saurfang is the fourth boss in the Icecrown Citadel raid. He is described as being the Lich King's most powerful death knight.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/underdev/3p3/icecrown-raid.xml It's mainly a DPS race with an interesting twist (Blood Power). After falling to Frostmourne at the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, Dranosh Saurfang was raised in undeath by the Lich King and brought to Icecrown Citadel. Imbued with the power of the Scourge, the Deathbringer bars the way of any attackers trying to enter the Upper Spire. 25-man Abilities * ** * * * * * * * 10-man Abilities Needs to be added! Blood Beast * Strategy Since the Blood Power mechanic is new, much of the strategy for this fight includes rumor and guesswork. Details on maths and some speculation can be found in the Discussion section. Saurfang does hard enrage after 8 minutes. At 30% there's a soft enrage (Frenzy), cooldowns are normally saved for that point (although some raids have success maximizing DPS early on, and thus delaying the first Mark as long as possible). Mages can use Amplify Magic during this fight, as all of the damage is Physical. Blood Power Sarufang starts with 0 Blood Power. He can accumulate up to 100 in his Energy bar (like a Rogue, or a Warrior's Rage). He gains Blood Power whenever one of his special attacks hits or ticks. When Blood Power reaches 100, he casts Mark of the Fallen Champion on a random raid member, resetting his Blood Power to 0. Marks deal significant amounts of damage to their victims, which in turn increases the amount of Blood Power he gains. Due to this mechanic, it's imperative to limit the amount of Blood Power he gains. The first Mark should be cast not before Saurfang is at 60% health or lower. Tanking Saurfang should be tanked right where he spawns. His melee damage is not high. Tanks must pay attention though that Saurfang doesn't gain Blood Power from Rune of Blood. If a tank gets it, another tank must quickly taunt and take over. The debuff lasts 20 seconds. Setup The melee group should stand right on Sarufang. All other raid members need to keep at least 12 yards away from everybody else (because of Blood Nova). Ranged damage dealers can stand closer to the boss, while healers should be furthest away. Healers need to be well spread out, so that all raid members are in range of several healers. Blood Nova is a DoT which also causes other raid members within 12 yards of the affected player to take damage. This additional damage causes Sarufang to gain extra Blood Power, which is very bad. Blood Beasts Blood Beasts spawn every 35 seconds. In 25 player, Sarufang summons 5 in a pentagon shape, one in front of him, two at his sides, and two behind, in 10 player it's 2, one left, one right. Whenever a Blood Beasts successfully deals melee damage to any player, Sarufang gains Blood Power. This must be avoided, therefore the Beasts must be slowed and kited between ranged damage dealers. Melee must stay away from them. When Blood Beasts are about to spawn, Melee must stop using all multi-target abilities (like Heart Strike, Hammer of the Righteous, or Divine Storm). Blood Beasts are immune to CC effects such as polymorph and fear and they are also resistant to AoE. They can (and should) be rooted, snared, or stunned. Be careful not to root them near any raid members, else they simply melee these players. Normally, the Beasts go for healers. Healers should setup away from the boss, so that ranged can pick up the beasts and nuke them. Every ranged damage dealer should go for the beast furthest away, as soon as the beast gains aggro, switch away to another one. Like this, the Beasts should pingpong between ranged, and never be able to hit a player in melee. Tanks can also help by taunting Beasts which are far away from melee but close to their aggro target. If a Beast gets close to its aggro target, that target must run away and start kiting - don't let them hit anybody. If the raid is too melee heavy, it is possible to stunlock one Beast and kill it with melee, while the other beasts are kited by ranged. Boiling Blood Saurfang casts Boiling Blood on random raid members. This can simply be healed through, although every tick grants Blood Power. It cannot be dispelled or normally removed, but immunity abilities like Ice Block and Divine Shield stop it ticking while active, as will a Priest's Power Word: Shield. Mark of the Fallen Champion Whenever Saurfang gains 100 Blood Power, he casts Mark of the Fallen Champion on a random raid member. This does heavy damage (about 6k per second in 25 player) and grants Blood Power every time it hits. Additionally, when a player with a Mark dies, Sarufang is healed for about 5%. The Mark persists through death, do not combat rez a player that dies from it. A good healer can handle about two active Marks of the Champion (if focussing exclusively on the Mark targets). Two active Marks in 10 player generally lead to a wipe, in 25 players more than 8 Marks is probably too much. It may be a viable tactic to let the Mark of the Fallen Champion victims die. It's much easier to deal an extra 5% damage to Saurfang than to heal the Mark victim and deal with the increased frequency of future Marks. There are diminishing returns however, as living DPS are required to take down the Blood Beasts. With a few Warlocks and Paladins in the raid, it's possible to Soulstone the Paladins, and have the Paladins use Divine Intervention on Mark victims, and then rez themselves with the Soulstone. Again this has the drawback to reduce the number of active DPS. It may be appropriate to use this trick at the 30% enrage, to prevent the otherwise quick buildup in Blood Power and Marks victims at this point. Class-specific tactics The following class specific abilities can be used vs. Blood Beasts: Frost Trap, Earthbind Totem, Thunderstorm, Entangling Roots, Typhoon, Frost Nova, Chains of Ice. Shamans Chain Lightning does not count as AoE versus Blood Beasts, so an elemental shaman can pull up to four of the beasts with one cast (if glyphed and no charge hits Sarufang). Similarly, with talents, Earthbind Totem can root several beasts at once. A Hunter dropping Frost Trap (WITHOUT Entrapment) or an Unholy specced Death Knight with Desecration can help as ranged get more time to beat them down. Mark of the Fallen Champion damage can be prevented temporarily by Divine Shield, Ice Block and Hand of Protection, but it is not removed by these abilities. Paladins can use Divine Intervention on the marked player, which effectively removes the player from the fight but prevents the 5% health return to Saurfang. The DI'ing paladin must then be battle-rezzed or previously soulstoned. Holy Paladins additionally may stand in the back center and activate Righteous Fury. This will pull initial aggro on the mobs. Combined with Frost trap, typhoon, thunderstorm and other abilites the blood beasts die in a more controlled fashion. The paladin should Divine Shield or Hand of Protection if the ranged are unable to kill them fast enough and/or do not out-threat the paladin in the process and/or the paladin should move. Rogues may be able to avoid Mark of the Fallen Champion being cast on them, with a perfectly timed Vanish. If they get marked anyway or it's on cooldown, rogues can greatly reduce the damage they take by constantly using Feint, as Mark damage counts as AoE. Priests can and should use Power Word: Shield in the following target priority to reduce blood power generation: Raid members with Boiling Blood Tanks People fighting Blood Beasts Mages with Incanter's Absorption (slight DPS boost especially in 25man where more than one person getting hit by the 12yd blood nova is nearly inevitable, or if they get the DoT, additionally they will be fighting the blood beasts and may inadvertently get hit especially attempting a Frost Nova or Blink) Raid members (who may get hit by Blood Nova or Boiling Blood All of which (except tanks) who are not already shielded by another priest In 25man, if one or two of the healing priests are discipline specialized or can be (Dual Talent Specialization) and they shield spam following the above targeting priority, it will greatly reduce the amount of blood power he generates as long as no one gets hit by the beasts. (May have been altered significantly with a recent patch!) Also in 25man, 2 discipline priests should be able to keep nearly everyone on weakened soul until they start helping the healers on marks. Additionally in 25man any discipline priest should essentially be spamming Power Word: Shield unless marked targets/tanks need heals. Those priests should still use cooldowns like Hymn of Hope (although the priest will probably not be out of mana, another healer may be), Power Infusion, and Pain Suppression as they normally would. This strategy has been tested in 25man with no one dying and achievement and in 10man shielding (as Holy) the blood boiled target reduces him to 0 marks, however both were used in established guild runs and not PUGs. Heroic Mode Saurfang's Heroic difficulty received limited testing. The primary differences were Blood Beasts rooting their target and Saurfang healing for 20% HP upon a mark of the fallen champion death. Loot Quotes ;Intro as Alliance : : : : ;Intro as Horde : : : : : : : : : ;Aggro * ;Casting Mark of the Fallen Champion * ;Summoning Blood Beasts * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * ;Outro as Alliance : : : :A Horde Zeppelin flies up to the rise : :The Zeppelin docks, and High Overlord Saurfang hops out, confronting the Alliance soldiers and Muradin : : : : :High Overlord Saurfang kneels over his son's body. : :Higher Overlord Saurfang picks up the body of his son and walks over towards Varian : : : : : : : ;Outro as Horde : : : : Videos 10-player Normal encounter hzjfMg1t4-o RkNCMuH-6Ys wD9OJtC1kAQ J9JmXDqXIno KjVS2umRsg4 FsOGFWLRDXs 25-player Normal encounter MazRaNehskY zAUcrT78wko HWbCoDtKQA4 xrYUjoDcDFA 25-player Heroic encounter w_J5C7fiIXI Trivia *The Horde Intro is derived from many famous Star Wars duels dialogues, except that the roles of the evil father and the good son are reversed. *His berserk quote is reminiscent of the infamous "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds". This passage from the Bhagavad Gita (Hindu scriptures), was most famously quoted by Robert Oppenheimer, designer of the nuclear bomb, when the bomb was detonated in its first successful test. Related achievements Gallery File:Deathbringer Saurfang.JPG|PTR model File:Saurfang Claims His Son's Body.jpg|After the Deathbringer is killed, Varok Saurfang comes to claim his son's body Patch changes * * * References External links Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses